westerndeepfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land's End
The Land's End is a short story. For the tavern, go here. The Land's End is the second of three hiatus stories written during Song of the Eastern Sands. As with all other canon material, it was written by Alex Kain. It was published on March 26, 2016.The Land's End Development The hiatus stories were announced on March 5, 2016. They were intended to allow Jerome Jacinto to build up a page buffer, and to touch on some fun new elements of the world of Dunia.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 19- Alex's Commentary Summary The Grumpy Canid waits with a small cluster of Tamian outside as Holly and Alder prepare the Land's End Tavern for opening. Holly ensures her husband knows the day's menu and to sell the leftovers first before he opens the doors. The crowd, which has doubled, surges in. After the first wave, which included some Lutren politicians, has passed, Crim comes in and immediately approaches Alder at the bar. Still upset about his defeat to Quinlan a week ago and his own promotion to Scout Captain, Crim buys a drink while he complains about Quinlan's promotion and lack of skill. Alder hands him a drink and tells Crim not to insult Quinlan given that Quinlan defeated him decisively.The Land's End Crim dismisses Quinlan's victory as a moment of hesitation on his own part. Alder points out that Quinlan is a good fighter and claims he will make a good captain of the guard. After ordering a refill, Crim disagrees, saying he's known Quinlan for most of his life and that he's always been a coward that would disappear for hours, shirking his duties. Crim goes on to say that Quinlan's grandfather Caldus was a true hero. Alder quietly agrees as Crim continues on, claiming that Quinlan threw away a great opportunity for nothing, mentioning Quinlan's parents in the tirade. Alder tells Crim to mind his tongue and that he will not tolerate speaking ill of the dead. Alder's scolding attracts the attentions of the patrons, and Crim shrinks down, apologizing.The Land's End Alder informs Crim that he is a sorry Tamian and a sorry captain. Alder continues, stating that he knew Quinlan's parents, who didn't have a violent bone in their body. Quinlan's father defied Caldus' wishes and became the Royal Archivist instead of joining the guard. Crim admits he didn't know that and asks for something to eat. Alder tells Crim that he's done after he finishes that glass. Crim grumbles, but does not argue. Alder continues, telling Crim that Quinlan never wanted to join the scouts or to lead anything, but Caldus didn't want Quinlan to suffer the same obscurity as his son.The Land's End Crim doesn't understand and takes Caldus' side, seeing nothing wrong with wanting one's family to be remembered as heroes with honor. Alder points out that not everyone wants to be a hero, because being a hero means sacrificing what's important for the greater good, and that Quinlan was smart enough to realize that, but Caldus wouldn't listen. Again, Alder states that Quinlan will be a good Captain.The Land's End This angers Crim, who doesn't think that fits someone who doesn't want to walk in his grandfather's footsteps. Finishing his glass, he claims he has everything Quinlan has and more. Alder agrees, and tells Crim he has a a temper, a poor attitude, and that no one likes being around him- which is why Crim was promoted to the Scout Captain. Crim sarcastically asks Alder to tell him how he really feels, but as he turns to leaves, begins to ask Alder if he is really those things, but Alder cuts him off with an affirmation, and tells him that if he wants to be more than Scout Captain, he has to work on it.The Land's End Crim makes his way to the door. Holly asks Alder what the noise was, and Alder tells her it was Crim again. Holly asks Alder if he thinks Crim will listen. Since Crim only got two drinks in, Alder thinks it's likely, but Holly is doubtful. Alder welcomes new patrons as Crim leaves, telling them that the drinks cost amber drops but the advice is free.The Land's End References Category:Real World Category:Canon Category:Intermissions